The Grossery Gang
The Grossery Gang is a brand of collectible figurines created and developed by Moose Toys. The Grossery Gang began in June 19, 2016 with the release of Series 1. The brand's figurines are named Grosseries, collectible figurines hanging around in Yucky Mart and consisting of groceries and objects that are rotten or have expired. The Grossery Gang also acts as a revival and spin-off to Moose Toys' discontinued and failed Trash Pack toylines from 2011 to 2014. The brand is basically also a parody of Moose Toys' popular toy brand, Shopkins, which also consists of groceries and store items as the collectible figurines. Since the release, the toys have been popular around the world. Overview 's view.]] The Grossery Gang's figurines are called Grosseries, which consists of a pun with the words "groceries" and "gross". The figurines are expired and rotten groceries and store items that are commonly made of rubber, although ultra rare, special and limited grosseries are often made of special materials such as plastic or sticky and transparent material. Grosseries are categorized by a team, depending in what they are. Grosseries can come in multiple packages, sometimes with accessories or storagement containers. The collector's guide, the name given to the checklist, gives a finish to ultra rare, special and limited grosseries, along with a name for the finish, which is indicated at the top from the guide. All the packs contain surprise grosseries in different containers, commonly named blind bags. There also playsets, which commonly will contain exclusive grosseries, some unnamed and others listed. So far, all the series have 150 grosseries, along with exclusive grosseries and variants. Description Series Grosseries Development Development from the brand began in 2015, one year after the Trash Pack ended and before the brand could have been released. Originally, Moose planned to use eyes with irises, as shown in prototypes for grosseries, but for unknown reasons, this was scrapped and removed at the public release from the brand, giving the grosseries eyes with an identical style to the Trash Pack figures. Despite having been inspired from the Trash Pack, it was made with multiple differences, such as a limit of two variants for a grossery if exclusives aren't counted, a different location, but also references to the discontinued brand such as Blow Fly and Trashapillar appearing in Series 3, grosseries with similiar or the same name from trashies and the fact that the figurines are expired and rotten elements. Apps Aside from toys and media, Moose Toys has developed three mobile apps from the brand. The first app is the Grossery Gang List, which allows a collector to track its collection by listing its collection and grosseries that they want at their wishlist, but it's currently retired from mobile devices. The second app is The Grossery Gang Emoji Keyboard, which gives a series of emojis to use in chat applications like WhatsApp. The third app is The Grossery Game, a augmented reality game that allows a collector to still track its collection with an updated tool, get grosseries from crates and play minigames around the game's environment. Grossery Gang List The Grossery Gang List was a collection application by Moose Toys. It was released in July 20, 2016 for mobile devices and also imported to PC platforms. The application had the purpose from allowing a collector to track its collection in the application by listing its collection and the grosseries for its wishlist, which consists from grosseries a collector doesn't have but it wants them. The application was retired in October 20, 2017 but it is still in PC platforms, the Play Store and the Apple App Store. The tool, however, can still be used in The Grossery Game, which has different features. The Grossery Gang Emoji Keyboard The Grossery Gang Emoji Keyboard is an application by Moose Toys. It was released in January 9, 2017, exactly one month before The Grossery Game had released. The application gives an user emojis based off grosseries' renderings from their static art. It is currently the only app that needs to be paid, with a price of $0.99 USD. The Grossery Game The Grossery Game is an augmented reality application by Figment Technology Pty Ltd with Moose Toys' license. It was released in February 9, 2017, exactly one month after The Grossery Gang Emoji Keyboard had released. The application allows a player to play minigames, collect grosseries and also allows a collector to track its collection in an updated list. The game takes place in Cheap Town in a 3D environment. Available grosseries are from Series 1, 2 and 3, which are currently the only series implemented to the game. Gallery Images File:Series1.png|Series 1 logo. File:Series2.png|Series 2 logo. File:Series3.png|Series 3 (Putrid Power) logo. File:Series4.png|Series 4 (Bug Strike) logo. File:Series5.png|Series 5 (Time Wars) logo. File:Wallpaper.png|Computer wallpaper. File:Launchposter.jpg|Launch poster of Series 1. File:Series2teaser.png|Teaser image of Series 2. File:Series3teaser.jpg|Series 3 teaser from Moose's Facebook. Videos File:Grossery Gang OFFICIAL TV Commercial 30s|Series 1 commercial. File:Grossery Gang Official Series 2 TV Commercial Cartoons For Children|Series 2 commercial. File:The Grossery Gang OFFICIAL Putrid Power TV Commercial 30s|Series 3 (Putrid Power) commercial. File:The Grossery Gang OFFICIAL Bug Strike Collectible TV Commercial 15s|Series 4 (Bug Strike) commercial. File:Grossery Gang OFFICIAL Series 5 Time Wars TV Commercial|Series 5 (Time Wars) commercial. Trivia *Crossovers with Trash Pack and Shopkins have been created to promote the brand at the time for the first days since its release. **The footage reveals that the three brands take place in the same universe. *There are multiple playsets and containers that come with exclusive grosseries or variants, and some packages can come with unnamed grosseries in the cover for them. **Multiple exclusives remain unnamed because they aren't listed in the guide and collection tool. *So far, there are 750 grosseries and 26 exclusives. *Considering how it was a revival to the Trash Pack, it has been labeled as "From the world of The Trash Pack". *References to the Trash Pack: **Blue trash cans used as storaging containers for Series 3 from both. **Blow Fly and Trash-A-Pillar appearing in Series 3 as an action figure and grossery respectively. **Grosseries sharing similiar names and concepts with trashies. A few grosseries just share the same name with trashies. **Limited grosseries and trashies having a lack from a second variant. **Identical concepts of packages. *The font used for the logo is "Tiny Butler". Category:The Grossery Gang